


After Picking Berries

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose returns to the Forbidden Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Picking Berries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eoforyth (DawnEB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/gifts).



> Written on 25 March 2012 for [eoforyth](http://eoforyth.livejournal.com/profile). Follows [While Picking Berries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/572168).

Rose found Ronan near the blackberry bushes. "Hello."

"Why must I be plagued with the disobedient young of humans as well as my own kind?" asked Ronan, stomping upon the ground.

"You knew that I was a Weasley. I wanted to know how."

"If I tell you, you must promise me not to return here," Ronan said, moving to the path that led back the way Rose had come.

She followed him. "All right."

"I was witness to the battle among wizards at your school."

"You fought in the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"I did, just as did your sire and dam."

"They don't talk about it, much," Rose told Ronan.

"Nor do I. . . . Why were you picking berries here?"

Rose blushed. "Jamie dared me to."

"He is foolish, and you are worse than that for being led by him."

"Jamie doesn't lead me!"

"Your anger disproves your assertion. Find another from your herd. That one is trouble."

"That's what Dad says."

"You should listen to him."

"Fleeton doesn't listen to _you_."

Ronan snorted. "Fleeton is a foal, but you are almost grown. Do better. Find a worthy stallion, one who will not put you at risk—and do not return here."


End file.
